


Haniel

by morgenstern (itslemegs)



Category: Biblical Mythology, Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Angst, Bible, Biblical Reinterpretation, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslemegs/pseuds/morgenstern
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Once upon a time, an angel was sent to Earth in order to save herself. She landed in Sin City, Las Vegas to reinvent herself. Can she?⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Haniel is the angel of joy and pleasure. After having been sent to Earth, she reinvented herself as Atlas Haniel Morgenstern, a 20-year-old behavioral analyst for the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department where she meets Alastair Mayfair, a mysterious homicide detective.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀What happened before she went to Earth? What happened after? Will he be her Wonderwall?
Relationships: Haniel/Lucifer, Haniel/Original Character, Satan | Lucifer | Iblis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Haniel

─────

**c h a p t e r 0 0**

How to Get Away With Prologue

─────

**THE RAIN BEGS** to fall. The clouds darken and swell as if they are about to burst, but still, they hold back. Gazing up, I plead with them to break, to wash me away. But they continue on their lonely drift overhead.  
_Miss Morgenstern? ...Miss Morgenstern?_  
I look down. I am sitting in the front row of folding chairs on a patch of grass in the cemetery.  
“Did you want to say a few words?” the priest asks patiently. From his forced smile, I can tell that he has been calling my name a few times before the last two that I heard.  
Everyone's eyes are on me, all of them wet with tears. All except mine. With the wind whistling, I stand up and step in front of the crowd.  
“I…” Words seem to have lost their way out of my mouth.  
I pull out a scrap of paper where I tried to write down how I felt... to find words to describe this hollowness. All it says is, _They say that the people you love are never really gone._ But as I glance over at the casket beside me, I finally see they were wrong…  
Here is the truth. In the end, everyone that you care about will leave you, one by one. And every time it happens, you will not have a say in it. The pain will not go away or cease by time. It will always be there, stacking up until you no longer have control over it. Finally, your tired heart just... let go. Because no matter how hard you try to hold on, there will be nothing—no _one_ —worth holding on for.  
My whole life, I believe that we humans are social creatures who need each other to be alive. That we are there for each other to endure the pain together. But moments like this make me just want to be alone, know and care about nobody. Because maybe, then, I don't have to feel this way, like I'm responsible for his death.  
Maybe I should have just stayed in Heaven. Maybe if I hadn't come down here, he would still be alive. Maybe his blood is in my hands.  
“Miss Morgenstern?” the priest's firm voice interrupts my chaotic mind. “We still have places to be.”  
I clear my throat and for the first time really look at him, realizing how peaceful he looks and that gives me the strength to say the things that I didn't get a chance to say out loud. Things that I thought were better off hidden in the dark. Now that he is gone, I realize how stupid that was. I try to fight back the tears forming on the corners of my eyes. I force a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes and the words just flow out of my lips.  


• ◉ •

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
